


Щенок

by synant



Category: Grimm (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Friendship, Gen, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-25
Updated: 2019-11-25
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:09:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21563530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/synant/pseuds/synant
Summary: Где-то она читала, что щенкам полезны каши, поэтому открыв холодильник и кивнув самой себе, она не раздумывая достала говядину, что собиралась пожарить сегодня на ужин.





	Щенок

**Author's Note:**

> Был написан на фест [«Пятнадцать лет вместе»](https://fanfics.me/challenge99) на фанфикс.ми.

Дина не любила праздники. От слова совсем. После смерти родителей шесть лет назад повод для радости будто исчез — словно его выдрали с мясом и возвращать не собирались. 

Дрю, конечно же, был рядом все эти годы, но… Но. Даже организовывая праздник для него, Дина не чувствовала себя счастливой, она была рада видеть его искреннюю улыбку, но счастья в полной мере не испытывала. Как будто что-то мешало.

Дина помнила этот день как сейчас: она только-только переехала из Филиппин в Штаты, и только благодаря Ву всё прошло без проблем. Какое-то время она жила в его квартире, коротая время с Рэймондом, который что только и делал, так это спал, иногда выказывая желание поиграть. Вечерами Дрю кратко рассказывал о работе, если дело того позволяло. Зачастую Дина со смехом выслушивала его саркастические комментарии о том, что весь ужас убийств он видит первым и лишь только потом появляются его коллеги. Поэтому она с нетерпением ждала его прихода домой. Но в один такой вечер раздался звонок, который перевернул её мир с ног на голову.

Она не помнила, каким был её первый месяц после смерти родителей, вернуться она не могла, поэтому на похоронах был только её брат. Не помнила и последующий год, где она хваталась за любую предложенную работу. Не помнила свой первый день рождения без них, хотя Дрю и старался её поддержать, купив её любимый черничный кекс.

Вот и сегодня Дина сидела в одиночестве и глотала слезы. Сегодня — шесть лет с тех пор, как она переехала в Портланд. Её парень Маркус уехал в командировку на целых три недели, и так как они встречались всего девять месяцев, совершенно не догадывался о сегодняшней дате.

В дверь постучали.

Дина удивленно вскинула голову и поспешно вытерла ладонью мокрые щёки. Видеть никого не хотелось, но она знала, кто за дверью, поэтому не открыть просто не могла.

— Привет, — Дрю улыбался, хотя стоило ему увидеть выражение её лица, тут же нахмурился. Коробка за его спиной подозрительно шевельнулась.

— Привет, — Дина отступила в сторону, пропуская его в квартиру.

Взгляд зацепился за коробку, которую Дрю держал в руках. В ней было множество отверстий, и она была просто огромной, а ещё в ней что-то шуршало. Или это Дрю её так нёс?

Когда они сели на диване в гостиной с чашкой чая, Дрю открыл коробку, и из неё вывалилось рыжее чудо, которое тут же завиляло хвостом и принялось задорно тявкать и грызть выпавшую из коробки косточку.

Дина рассмеялась, наблюдая, как щенок борется с огромной плюшевой игрушкой.

— Я прикупил для него немного корма и свежих продуктов, надеюсь, ты не против? — немного смущенно спросил Дрю. 

Дина всегда мечтала о собаке, но сама бы её завести бы никогда не решилась.

— Спасибо, — искренне поблагодарила она, улыбаясь. 

Шерстка под её рукой была мягкой и тёплой, ей было спокойно.

— Имени у него нет, — честно признался Дрю. — И он очень голоден.

— Ну что ж, — вздохнула Дина, — время обеда, малыш, — сказала она, вставая, и, потрепав щенка за ухом, прошла в свою крохотную кухню.

Дрю прошёл за ней следом, но остановился в дверях. Щенок же плюхнулся прямо посередине, смешно склонив голову набок.

Где-то Дина читала, что щенкам полезны каши, поэтому открыв холодильник и, кивнув самой себе, не раздумывая, достала говядину, что собиралась пожарить сегодня на ужин. Щенок уже на её взгляд был достаточно большим, поэтому… Говядины хватит и на двоих. Пока она разбиралась с рисом, она слышала, как за её спиной нож стучит о разделочную доску — это Дрю мелко нарезал морковь, которую уже успел почистить, а после ловко смел её в невесть откуда взявшуюся на плите сковороду.

После морковь сменила мелко порезанная говядина и следом за ней отправилась в кастрюлю к рису. Она не была уверена, делает ли она всё правильно, ведь на поиски в интернете не было времени, но уверенные движения Дрю успокаивали её. 

Щенок крутился под ногами, энергично виляя хвостом, и Дине ничего не оставалась, как только улыбаться. Лай вызывал давно позабытую щекотку в горле, когда ты не уже не можешь сдерживать смех.

Оглядев приготовленный собачий обед, Дрю сказал:

— Тут хватит и на троих, — и Дина была с ним согласна, осталось только подождать, пока их импровизированный ужин немного остынет, чтобы накормить неожиданного нового жильца её квартиры.


End file.
